Star Trek parodies and pop culture references
Over the years, Star Trek's position as a cultural icon has resulted in many parodies of it on other television shows and movies. While some have been subtle tip-of-the-hat references, others have been complete copies, with the intention to reference Star Trek. * Star Trek parodies (film) * Star Trek parodies (literature) * Star Trek parodies (music) * Star Trek parodies (television) Fan-made parodies Hick Trek Produced by ATOZ Films in the 1980's, this white-trash parody of "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" played at conventions for years until a "Special Edition" version, with added effects, was released on video in 1999. The Redneck Federation Starship RSS Bovine battles spacefaring cats. Star Track: The Next Hesitation Star Track: The Next Hesitation http://www.goldenshowerstudios.com is a web series that takes a satirical approach to expanding on the Star Trek universe. Produced in Montreal, Quebec, it is one of the only known Star Trek fan films to be produced regularly in Canada. Episodes are released on a bi-monthly basis. For a good laugh be sure to check out these episodes all available online. Other parodies * "Mad Magazine" parodies called "Star Blecch!". (The title alteration followed to parodies of the films and sequel series.) * Sev Trek by John Cook, is a web comic parody of Star Trek (as well as many other popular sci-fi shows) from The Original Series to Voyager. It even spawned a computer animated "episode" of Sev Trek: TNG. * Wikipedia reports a "Flintstone" cartoon Stone Age version of "Star Trek" called "Stone Trek" at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stone_Trek * In 2006, former Mystery Science Theater 3000 co-stars Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphy recorded an audio commentary track mocking Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. The commentary was made available as an Internet-only download through Nelson's RiffTrax service. I'm a doctor, not a... Dr. Leonard H. McCoy's signature phrase "I'm a doctor, not a..." occurs in several parodies and homages to Star Trek: *Dr. McCoy (as played by Dan Akroyd): "I'm a doctor, not a tailor, dammit." The Last Voyage of the Enterprise *Doctor Cottle: "I'm a doctor, not a Viper pilot!" "Battlestar Galactica" *DeForest Kelley: "I'm not a doctor, I'm a convicted murderer." Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In *DeForest Kelley: "How should I know? I'm an actor, not a doctor." in a comercial for Trivial Pursuit *Dr. Helena Russell: "I'm a doctor, John, not a miracle worker!" Space: 1999 * Wreck-Gar: "I'm a doctor, not a forklift." Transformers *HK-47: "Dammit, master, I'm an assassination droid, not a dictionary." Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Ace Ventura: "For God sake, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a pool man." In the movie Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Dr. Carson Beckett: "I'm a medical doctor, not a bloody fighter pilot!" Stargate Atlantis *Dr. Doppler: "Dang it, Jim, I'm an astronomer, not a doctor! I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor." Treasure Planet *Will Smith: "Dammit, Jim, I'm a black boy from Philly, not a doctor!" The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Zoolander's Father: "Damnit, Derek, I'm a coal miner, not a professional film or television actor." Zoolander *McCoy: "Forget it. I'm a doctor, not a patsy." Family Guy *William Shatner: "Dammit, I'm a Doctor, not a... oh!" Saturday Night Live *Leotard Buns McCorduroy: "Dammit Gym, I'm a doctor not a...On My way sir!" Sev Trek currently available at Star Trek Minutiae *On the TV series ''Unfabulous, Principal Brandywine uses lines that follow the pattern of, "This is school name of a school-related object or place, not a/an/the time, place or object unrelated to school!", or "You're a middle school student, not famous person who does what the student is doing!", or "I'm a middle school principal, not a doctor other jobs either outside school!" Additional References *Star Trek parodies at Wikipedia Parodies de:Star-Trek-Parodien fr:Clins d'oeil